Question: Express $0.29$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $2$ is in the tenths place, so we have two tenth Two tenth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{10}$ The number $9$ is in the hundredths place, so we have nine hundredth Nine hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{20}{100} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{29}{100}$